


Days Gone By

by Chaos_Vs_Order



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Day6 is all dating eachother, Happy end uwu, I'll add more tags later lol, Jae is soft for Wonpil, M/M, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Vs_Order/pseuds/Chaos_Vs_Order
Summary: Bunch of Day6 angst and fluff with happy ending oneshots





	Days Gone By

Wonpil woke up crying. He's been having nightmares for maybe a month or so now, but he still breaks down once he wakes up.

He panicked and got up. Walking out of his room and into the hallway, he hesitantly scanned all the rooms in the hall. Wonpil felt guilty that this nightmare was so bad that he had to wake someone up. He's been trying to hide the constant nightmares from his bandmates so he doesn't worry them and cause more stress, but he couldn't take it anymore.

He slowly entered Jae’s room. He watched Jae peacefully sleep for a few minutes before speaking up.

“J-Jae,,?”

Jae slowly woke up and looked at Wonpil with half closed eyes “What do you w- have you been crying?” Jae’s sour mood quickly got replaced with panic and worry for the shorter boy.

“U-Uhm,, y-yeah,,”

“Awww, come here Wonpillie” Jae sat up and patted the spot beside him. Wonpil climbed into bed beside Jae.

“Wanna tell me what's wrong?” Jae’s voice was softer than it usually was and he softly ran his fingers through Wonpil’s hair.

“N-Nightmare,,” Wonpil whispered, starting to cry again.

“Awww baby,” Jae cringed at himself “You know what happens in your nightmares isn't real, right? It's all just a dream-”

“B-But you guys were all dead!” Wonpil choked out, grabbing onto Jae’s t-shirt “P-Please don't go, please. D-Don't leave me”

Jae felt his heart break. Wonpil didn't deserve to have to feel like this “Shhh,” he pulled Wonpil onto his lap and hugged him “I promise I won't leave you. Even if the others do, I never will” he bounced Wonpil on his lap, something he learned that calmed him down. He's done it many times before for Wonpil. Times when he's scared to go on stage, that he'll mess everything up and ruin the groups reputation.

Wonpil spoke up “C-Can I sleep with you?” Even if the room was dark, you could still see the faint blush on Wonpil's face.

Jae smiled and tucked Wonpil in. He got into bed with him and kissed Wonpil on the lips and then quickly pulled away “Goodnight Wonpillie”


End file.
